


Commander, Your Party is Waiting.

by LadyYev



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYev/pseuds/LadyYev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Inquisitor Shawn Trevelyan's birthday! Cullen hopes to Surprise her with a small get together but her companions have some very different ideas on what is "fitting" for the Inquisitor's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hear There Is a Party...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fic :) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I wrote this as a speed prompt for the Cullenites group. I had to include Cullen, seafoam green, and a rope. Cullen is throughout, you can find the other two in Cullen's second conversation with Dorian!

“I hear you are throwing a party.”

And so it had begun. The hair on the back of Cullen’s neck prickled as Dorian’s smooth voice echoed through his office. For a moment Cullen was frozen, unsure of how he should respond or if he should pretend he didn’t hear him. His hands gripped his paperwork tightly with anticipation for the storm that was surely headed his way. He leaned in pretending he was deep in thought.

Dorian cleared his throat and spoke louder. “Now now, don’t pretend like you didn’t hear me. Everyone in the Inquisition knows you are a dreadful liar.” Dorian crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

Cullen sighed, but did not release his grasp on his paperwork. Shawn always teased him about how terrible he was at lying. She said he got too tense and didn’t act natural. Right now he wished he had worked harder at it. 

Because of his inability to deceive Cullen resigned himself to planning her party now, only two short weeks before it would actually happen. He knew that after one look into her stormy gray eyes he would end up telling her everything. So he had to wait to plan her surprise party until she left on a trip to the Emerald Graves.

“Yes. I am planning a party.” Cullen finally responded.

A grin spread across Dorian’s face. “How delightful!” He cheered, “As you Southerners say ‘My ears are burning!’ How are we celebrating our beloved Inquisitor’s birthday?”  
Cullen straightened his back and looked towards the mage standing by the door. Dorian couldn’t look more pleased if he tried. “Oh, it’s nothing big.” Cullen assured him, trying to wave away any inspirations of grandeur Dorian was sure to have brought with him. 

“It’s just a modest get together for those close to her so that we can let her know how much she means to me--- er- --us.” Cullen stumbled over the last part. Dorian chuckled at his mistake.

“She is the Inquistor!” Dorian exclaimed showcasing his most devious of smiles, “While a modest party may work for a commoner, you can’t expect to give her something simple! She is the most powerful, strong, and eligible woman in all of Thedas!” He raised his eyebrow slightly at the commander as he said the last part as if to ask if Cullen noticed his meaning.

Cullen grimaced at the implication.

Dorian pulled away from the door frame. He stretched his arms out making his speech even more dramatic, “She deserves more than a small get together! She deserves jesters, grand entrances, ball gowns, or even a parade!”

The suggestions flew out of his mouth and hit Cullen one by one. He knew that she did not want any of that. Surely Dorian knew that was not what she desired. He had been one of her closest friends since his joining the Inquisition. Surely Dorian was bringing up all of these things to ask for something else, something reasonable when compared to the prospect of a parade.

Dorian was staring at Cullen with a satisfied grin. Cullen’s distaste was clear on his face and it appeared as if that was the reaction Dorian had been hoping for. Dorian leaped in once again. “At least tell me there is going to be something decent to drink at this soirée.” The way Dorian’s dramatic tone bounced off his well-rehearsed tongue made Cullen sure this was the whole point of the conversation. Dorian intended to scare Cullen with over-the-top ideas then draw him back in with the “reasonable” request of some very expensive and hard to acquire liquor.

Cullen cleared his throat, carefully trying to construct the words that would follow. Although, he knew that whatever he would say could not sufficiently satisfy the mage before him. Absentmindedly his hand found the back of his neck.

“There is no need to buy extravagant alcohol Dorian. We have plenty of---“

Immediately Dorian cut him off, “Wait, don’t tell me that you are actually considering serving whatever it is that dwarf hocks at a birthday party for the Inquisitor!”

“Well, I—“ Cullen started only to be cut off as soon as he began.

“No! No no no! That simply will not do!” Dorian almost stomped his foot with his insistence. “Listen, I love Shawn as much as you do but--“

“I beg to differ!” Cullen interjected, losing his composure for a second.

Dorian’s eyes gleamed and he raised his hands in defense, “You’re right. I am being unfair. Clearly I love her more.” A wicked grin flashed across his face, obviously trying to see if Cullen would outburst once again.

Cullen instead groaned. He was able to regain his composure but his fists had become helplessly clenched. He was losing this fight and he knew it.

“Because of our mutual love of the Inquisitor, I must insist we serve something better than that dwarven swill.”

“I am assuming you have something in mind?” Cullen’s words were pointed. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

“Your accusations wound me!” Dorian gasped dramatically and clutched his chest. “But since you ask, I do know of a Tevine Red that will make your taste buds swear they died and entered the Golden City.” He gave an innocent smile, that was only betrayed by the devilish gleam in his eyes. 

Cullen shifted his feet and cast a stern look. He had to admit, Dorian was good. He had a devilish charm that was able to work its way into anything. It was something Shawn adored about him. “Do you have a way to transport such a fantastic ale here in time for the party?”

“To call it an ale should be a crime on its own!” Dorian scoffed feigning offense.

“My question still stands.”

“Why Commander, it is already on its way here!” 

“What if I had said no?” Cullen responded grumpily.

Dorian laughed, “Let’s face it you and I both knew that was not going to happen.”

Cullen resigned. Dorian was just too good. His manipulation was far above what Cullen could have successfully denied. Instead of getting upset over it, he consoled himself with the knowledge that now there would be plenty or drink at her party. Although Shawn was not picky about what she drank (she was equally happy drinking fine wine as she was whatever concoction Iron Bull put in front of her) she would have something special for her birthday.

“Just remember this is to be a modest party.” Cullen reminded him. 

“Of course Commander! What else would it be?” Dorian grinned and made a dramatic exit.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Cullen thought to himself.

 

~*~

 

A summons to the war room had never been so inviting. Within moments of Dorian’s departure he was ambushed yet again. This time by the always unpleasant Vivienne, before he could react she was throwing verbal daggers at him. Words flew at him fast, armed to insult and diminish. Her attack was completely planted on the argument that he needed Orlesian Fire Dancers at the party, and he was stupid for not booking them weeks ago.

Cullen was overwhelmed by the sudden encounter and found himself not listening but wondering if all of the mages in Skyhold were going to invade his office today. Did someone put a sign on his door asking for the constant attacks?

Her barrage continued. Cullen escaped to his thoughts. Which were much less hostile and kept him from saying something stupid. The funny thing was, he never intended on inviting this unpleasant woman to Shawn’s party in the first place. He knew for a fact Shawn could not stand her. She constantly drove Shawn crazy with rants about her own personal agenda and her power hungry attitude. If they weren’t short on mages, Cullen was fairly certain Shawn would have asked her to leave some time ago.

After several minutes of agonizing conversation, Jim the messenger burst through the door. Cullen’s heart leaped at the sight. Usually Jim had terrible timing, always coming in during his more intimate moments with Shawn. Today though, he couldn’t be a more welcome sight. 

“Commander” Jim exhaled. “The Spymaster has requested and audience with you-“

Cullen almost jumped at the opportunity, cutting Jim off mid-sentence. “Please excuse me Vivienne.” He said quickly but politely. His exit was so fast he almost missed the scowl on her face. Almost. 

Taking large steps, Cullen tried to put as much distance as he could between himself and his office. Jim struggled to keep up behind him. 

“Commander!” Jim called. “I didn’t get to finish!” he huffed catching his breath, “ She said at your earliest convenience- it is not an emergency.” Cullen continued walking as briskly as before.

“You can finish your conversation with Madame De Fer if you wish!” Jim called out. 

“Nonsense” Cullen replied,” It would be rude to keep the Spymaster waiting. She is a very busy woman.”

“But haven’t you said before---“

Cullen turned and shot a look at Jim. One that Jim had come to know very well. It meant, “Shut Up.”

 

~*~

 

Although Corypheus was defeated over six months ago, pockets of Venatori continued popping up all over. They were relentless. Leliana brought him in to discuss a particularly troublesome group that was attacking villagers in Orlais. They required quick action, there was no time to wait for the Inquisitor’s return or things would get a lot worse. She carefully laid out a plan of attack. Their movements would be quiet and calculated but very effective. The threat had to be neutralized as soon as possible, and she needed a small force of Inquisition soldiers to assist her highly trained agents. 

The plans fell into place easily and Cullen was very satisfied with the results. Even though things were not always this easy, the Inquisition was working like a well-oiled machine. He looked up from the desk, a satisfied smile graced his lips. It was only then that he noticed Josephine glowering at him. 

“Did we overlook anything in our plan of attack?” He asked cluelessly. 

“No.” Josephine answered curtly. “As always, the Inquisition is operating masterfully.”

“Alright.” Cullen answered, thoroughly confused. His hand rested on the back of his neck. 

“Tevine wine?!?” Josephine shouted, “Orlesian fire dancers? Tell me, what were you thinking commander?!?’

Cullen’s mind-whirred. In seconds he went from feeling satisfied with work to being ambushed about the party once again. Apparently attacks were not limited to mages today.  
How did she even know about the wine or the dancers? Dorian and Vivienne had only approached him about those things within the last hour! Before he could consider too many options, Josephine started another outburst.

“Did you even consider the pressure that this would put on the caterers?”

“Caterers? What do dancers have to do with Caterers?” Cullen argued.

Josephine responded with a laugh and put up her hands to silence him. “Fortunately, I have found a catering company willing to overlook these-planning errors- as well as create a decent menu on such short notice. With a few more changes in the schedule we may be able to put together something workable.”

Cullen blinked. Taking in all the just happened. Did Josephine just take away the party from him? How long had she been planning without his knowledge?  
“Josephine, there is no need-“

She held up her hand once more, and shook her head. “I assure you it is no inconvenience, Commander.” Her eyes headed straight for her clipboard on which she was already scribbling furiously. 

Cullen began to object once more, but was stopped by a soft hand of his arm. “Commander,” Leliana whispered. “I have known Josie a long time. There is no use arguing with her when she gets like this.” 

Cullen’s eyes met hers and he saw a softness that was so uncommon in the Spymaster. She gestured towards the door and Cullen obediently followed. The two of them quietly exited the room leaving Josephine to her scribbling.

In the hall Leliana spoke a little louder, but was still cautious of eavesdroppers. “I take it things are not going as planned?”

“Not at all.” Cullen confessed. “I-I just wanted to do something nice for her. A small get together with her friends.”

Leliana smiled back at him. “You are a good man Cullen. Shawn is truly lucky to have found someone who cares about her like you do.”

Blush crept up on Cullen’s cheeks. Shawn stood by Cullen in his darkest time and believed in him when she really had no reason to. He felt lucky to have met someone as gentle and forgiving as she. This party was supposed to be a small way for him to say thank you, and to show her how much he cared for her. 

“She is the Inquisitor though. Things like this are bound to happen when you are seeing the most beloved woman in all of Thedas.” She reminded him. Cullen nodded.

Leliana placed her hand on his shoulder, offering comfort. “It is only a party. She will love that you even thought to plan one for her.”


	2. It's Party Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party is here! Cullen watches with a heavy heart as his small get together turns out to be anything but.

The two weeks before the party flew by. Before Cullen knew it, the day had come. Leliana sent word from her agents that Shawn was only a few hours out. Cullen watched from his window with great frustration as the party developed below. Wagon after wagon of party supplies flooded into the courtyard. Josephine danced among them, shouting orders to various servants as they ran to and fro. It was crunch time. Every servant and every wagon served as a reminder of how out of control his “Small get together" had gotten.

Since his conversation with Josephine two weeks ago he quickly had each responsibility taken away from him. Now he was informed that his only job was to show up and wearing something presentable. The way it was said implied his typical dress was unpresentable. Now he was hiding away in his office, afraid of what fate might await him outside the door. This morning he got caught in the middle of an argument between Dorian’s wine vendor and the kitchen staff. 

The staff was refusing to empty out the primary storage pantry- which apparently was the only reasonable place in all of Skyhold to store his wine because of the temperature and humidity.

When Cullen suggested placing the wine in a separate pantry or in the main hall as a temporary solution he was laughed at and asked to “remove [himself] from the room until he had a reasonable solution”

He was more than happy to satisfy the disgruntled Tevine’s request. Since then he was camping out in his office. Trying to busy himself with as much work as possible. Unfortunately, the time had come for him to leave the office and ready himself for the party.

Over the past few months he had slowly been moving into the primary quarters with Shawn. Every day a few more belongings made it over to her room. Now his quarters only held a small portion of “essentials”. All he had left were a few sets of armor, and a couple sets of common clothes for those days when Shawn was not home. His formal clothes made their way over to her quarters some time ago. They weren’t a necessity, and she had a much more expansive closet to hold them than his own. Now his only problem was having to cross Skyhold’s main hall, also known as Party Central to get to them.

Cullen armed himself with a clipboard, preparing for the trek across the courtyard and through the hall. He hoped that no one would bother him or try to stop him on the way. As he entered the main hall, he couldn’t help but notice how different it looked. The normal décor was all down and replaced with new ostentatious banners created just for this occasion. He was taken aback by the ornate flower arrangements that seemed to be everywhere and the candlesticks stuck in every available corner. Skyhold was so much brighter than usual. Magical orbs floated above illuminating the entire floor. Chairs and tables were moved to the sides, making room for the dancers.

The hall smelled wonderful. The aroma of flowers, poultry, and freshly baked pastries filled the air. Cullen weaved in and out of various servants, and decorators, none of whom he recognized. How many people did Josephine hire for this party? How many people were planning on attending?

As quickly as he could he moved into her quarters. Cullen sighed with relief as he had escaped anyone who might want to ask his opinion on something. He spun the lock behind him. He hadn’t been in her room since she left two weeks ago. When she was gone, it just seemed too empty, and he still didn’t feel right about staying in the Inquisitor’s quarters when she was not there. Not yet at least. 

Shawn was never big on decoration. Everything in their room was simple, and Cullen loved that. She didn’t have over the top artwork or gaudy statues. The only thing she had on her walls was a simple set of daggers. They were not encrusted with jewels or anything, but she maintained they had sentimental value.

Cullen made his way to the closet on the other side of the room. The door creaked as he pulled it open, revealing a myriad of color. Some of the outfits were personal choices, simple clothes that they loved to wear. The rest were specially tailored outfits Josephine had specially made for them. 

He filed through the clothes and settled on a light green jacket with some light gold embroidery around the collar.

Cullen pulled the clothes on quickly and brushed his hair into place. Once he was satisfied with his look he prepared himself to brave the downstairs once more. He was determined to make the best of the night even if it killed him.

 

~*~

 

Armed with his clipboard Cullen reentered the main hall. He really did not want to be asked to deliberate on issues where his opinions really did not matter. He made it halfway down the hall before his heart stopped.

“Commander!” Dorian’s voice called out from behind a book. “Maker- I hope you are joking with that outfit!” He cried out with shock. 

“What?” Cullen asked, completely caught off guard.

Dorian slammed his book on the table next to him. “THIS!” Dorian exclaimed gesturing towards Cullen’s entire body. “You can’t seriously be considering wearing this to the party for the love of your life! What color is this even?” Dorian choked back a laugh, “Seafoam green?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Cullen asked defensively. 

Dorian chortled in response. “Let’s just say you would be better off wearing a burlap sack with a rope tied around your waist.” He paused for a second and a smile covered his lips, “actually, that might not be so bad!”

“What do you suggest then?”

“Dorian grinned widely. “When I am done with you, well, if my wine wasn’t enough to have her all over you, your outfit will be.” He started to walk past him towards the primary quarters. Then turned on his heel and said, “But let’s face it, my wine would have definitely been enough.” He winked at Cullen who reluctantly followed him.

“Maker- what am I getting into?” Cullen thought as he headed back to the room to change.

 

~*~

 

The wind howled across the bridge to Skyhold. Just like it always did. Cullen waited patiently on horseback for his love to begin crossing. He felt ridiculous wearing his deep red formal jacket to greet her, but he had no choice since the party was due to start as soon as she arrived.

The horns sounded signifying the Inquisitor’s arrival and he could not wait to see the woman that he loved so much. 

His heart fluttered when he recognized her horse at the front of the arriving party. Quickly he pushed his horse towards her. Each step lightened his heart in anticipation. 

When she recognized him, a shout echoed from across the bridge and her horse picked up speed too. Both lovers rode as fast as they could towards one another on the bridge. When they got close, both dismounted as fast as they could and flew into the other’s arms. Cullen placed fast sweet kisses up and down her waiting neck. She giggled into his shoulder.

“How I have missed you!” She cried into his shoulder, holding him closely.

Her sweet familiar smell filled his nostrils, and he felt his entire body warm inside. “It can’t compare to how much I have missed you.” He responded honestly. Shawn laughed and leaned back, “Flatterer.” She responded. She looked almost as if tears were about to fall out of her sea gray eyes. 

Cullen rubbed his thumb over her cheek. “I’m only telling you the truth.” He responded. 

Pink blush danced across her cheeks and Cullen couldn’t help but kiss her. She leaned into the kiss, and Cullen noted how absolutely wonderful it was to feel her against him once more. Electricity rushed up his spine and he felt the irresistible urge to deepen the kiss. Gently he swiped his tongue over hers, and she moaned in response. 

He held her tighter, leaning in for more before he was interrupted.

“Inquisitor.” Cassandra said curtly from behind them. Cullen turned to notice Cassandra, Varric, and Iron Bull looking quite uncomfortable from behind them. 

“Perhaps this reunion could wait until after we get into Skyhold.” She said in a very Cassandra way.

Shawn smiled and leaned away, releasing Cullen from her grasp. “Cassandra, I didn’t think you would mind!” Shawn teased, “we all know how much you love romance.”

Varric chuckled at the joke and gave an approving nod to Shawn. Cassandra huffed in distaste. Her face was painted with a deep shade of crimson. “I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Shawn smirked at Cassandra and waved her hand signaling the party to move on ahead of her. They watched as all three party members strode on by. 

Once the party had continued down the bridge, Cullen reached his arm out for Shawn once more. His hand caressed the side of her face. She leaned up and kissed him. Warmth spread from his lips throughout his entire body, and his heart picked up pace. It never amazed him how she could bring out such a reaction from him with such a small touch. 

“We are definitely going to have to continue this reunion later.” She whispered slyly.

Cullen watched as she turned towards her horse, her hips swayed seductively as she mounted her pale gray steed. “By the way,” She said in a low voice, “I really like that color on you.”

For just a moment Cullen completely forgot about the party.


	3. What is an Orlesian Fire dancer anyways?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has begun, Cullen watches as things spiral out of control.

The party went just about as well as Cullen expected. As soon as they entered the gates at Skyhold they were ambushed by party-goers of all kinds. Josephine stood back a little smiling with satisfaction at the success of the party. Nobles crowded around Shawn, all of them hoping to be the first to wish the Inquisitor a happy birthday.

It was amazing how she could handle such a stressful situation with so much grace. Before being pulled into the main hall by Josie she shot a worried look over at Cullen that clearly said, “Help me!”

Cullen watched helplessly as Shawn was whisked all around the hall by various people. Once one noble would stop talking she was immediately forced into another conversation.

At one point she tried to eat a pink pastry only to have an old Orlesian pull on her arm, forcing her to drop it.

No matter what, Shawn never lost her patience. She continued to hold polite conversations with each person that spoke with her.

Cullen found himself surrounded by Nobles asking about his bloodlines and relationship status. None were concerned when he responded that he was in a committed relationship, in fact it seemed to provoke some more aggressive action towards him. What made him most uncomfortable was the constant touching.

  
Well, the touching and the overly amorous Orlesian fire dancers. The dancers themselves wore next to nothing, just a tiny bit of sheer orange fabric with strategically placed rhinestones. They left very little to the imagination. Their ‘dancing’ often required them pushing themselves up against other party members or each other. Vivienne called it ‘modern’ but Cullen found it incredibly uncomfortable and confusing.

He wanted nothing more but to slip out of this party into the darkness outside, but he remained as a sense of duty to Shawn. He was responsible for this party, even if he did not intend for it to go this far. So as long as she suffered he would remain and suffer with her.

 

~*~

 

Hours passed and Cullen felt it was unlikely the party was ever going to die down. The alcohol was taking its toll and he wondered how much more of this he could take. From the corner of his eye he caught Shawn.

She was cornered by one of the Orlesian fire dancers who was vigorously rubbing his rear end against the front of her.  
An unexpected spike of jealousy pierced Cullen in the stomach. He did not like another man touching Shawn like that. Nothing could cover the look of distaste on her face. She was too polite to say it, but you could tell she really wanted the dancer to leave her alone.

Cullen decided it was time to act. Maybe he could save the birthday girl after all. Quickly he made his way to her. The dancer’s moves had advanced into something Cullen would have only expected to see in the Red Lantern District of Kirkwall, not at an upscale party. Vivienne would probably be upset if she heard him compare her beloved dancers to prostitutes, but the differences were fewer and fewer. 

Quietly he placed his hand on her arm.

Her eyes shot up to his, startled at first. They warmed instantly once her mind processed who he was.

“Inquisitor.” Cullen said as officially as he could. “May I have a word with you.”

Shawn smirked at him. “Why of course Commander!” She stepped back away from the dancer, who almost lost his balance and fell on the floor. Cullen was disappointed when he was able to regain his form.

She gestured towards a side door. Quickly and quietly the two of them slipped through it, hoping that no one noticed. They closed the door behind them and Shawn spun the lock as an extra precaution. As soon as her hand left the lock she leaped on him, planting a kiss on his lips.

“Thank you!” She said breathlessly. Cullen felt like he should be the one thanking her for such a surprising yet wonderful kiss.

She then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit to the outdoors. Like school children they ran down the stairs and up a different flight of stairs to their special place on the ramparts giggling the whole way.

Once they were safely away from onlookers they fell into each other’s’ arms, out of breath and laughing.

“Wow!” Shawn exclaimed, “That was something wasn’t it?”

Cullen laughed, “It was almost like we were back at the Winter Palace!”

Shawn laughed and elbowed him in the side, “And you said you didn’t care for big parties like this!”

“I don’t!” Cullen defended.

“According to Josephine, this entire party was your idea.” She nudged Cullen’s arm. ”She also said I should give some extra thanks to you for it later.”

Cullen scoffed. “Nothing that happened in there was my idea.”

“Oh?” Shawn pouted playfully. “Then who should I give my thanks to?”

Cullen smiled as he caught her insinuation, “I will gladly take any thanks you have to give.”

Sweetly she kissed his lips, and Cullen moaned. When she pulled away from him she had such a beautiful smile on her face, Cullen couldn’t help but feel that this night could have been a lot worse. If nothing else, they were hiding in the ramparts in one another’s’ arms and any night that ended this way could not be that bad.

She leaned against him, sighing deeply.

“All I wanted,” Cullen started “Was to have a simple get together with your friends. It was going to be a night of drinks, and non-hostile conversation. Maybe some cards.”

Shawn curled up under his arm and he pulled her in closely. This was something he had missed terribly over the past few weeks.

Cullen continued, “Once word got out though, everything got away from me so quickly. People were demanding wine, and Orlesian fire dancers.”

“Is that what those were?” Shawn asked, “I thought they were some sort of fancy strippers.”

Cullen shook his head, “That was all Vivienne’s idea.”

“Well, now we know what she is into.” Shawn joked.

Cullen laughed, “I guess so.”

“They get carried away so easily don’t they? All of our friends. ” Shawn mused.

After a moment she continued with a smile, “The drinks were really good though, and I ended up getting a whole table of presents! You can’t complain about that!”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Cullen reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a humbly wrapped gift.

Shawn turned and looked at him. “Oh Cullen, you really didn’t have to get me anything!” The look of surprise on her face made Cullen’s heart flutter wildly.

“I wanted to.” He answered.

Very neatly she undid the twine holding together the simple wrapping. She pulled out a silver wind chime. The traditional chimes were replaced with tiny daggers that tinkled  
beautifully as they struck together. She said nothing. Her eyes just went wide staring at her gift.

“I remember you telling me about how much you loved the chimes your mother used to keep on the porch when you were a child. You said they helped you relax when you were having a rough day, so I thought that I would bring a little bit of the Free Marches to you. I hope you like it.”

Shawn looked up at him. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes, Cullen’s heart clenched in his chest. “I love it!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him vigorously all over his face and neck. “I love you” She said between kisses “You are too perfect.”

He pulled her tightly into his arms and the kissing intensified. Each kiss pushed them closer to one another. His arms moved up and down her back, gripping the clothes around her, he found himself hungry for more.

Suddenly she pulled away, a playful smile danced across her lips. “You know, I really do love this outfit on you.” She toyed with his collar and ran her hands down his chest (It appeared Dorian had been right about the two things he contributed to the night.)

“There is just one way I would like it even more.” She smiled at him seductively and stood. She outstretched her hand inviting him to come with her.

He really liked where this night was going. Obediently he followed her back towards his office. His heart raced in anticipation.  
When they got back to his office he fumbled through his coat searching for his keys.

Shawn looked over the empty courtyard. Admiring its quiet atmosphere. From here you could see the main hall was still bustling as the party continued. She wondered if anyone even noticed they had left. She took a deep breath of the clear Skyhold air.

Cullen’s search for his keys evolved into a frantic search.

Shawn extended her arms, enjoying the cold air coming from the mountains. It was good to be home. Music travelled up from the tavern below them. Strummed notes danced though the air in a beautiful rhythm. Apparently not everyone was at the party.

"Damn it!" Cullen cried from behind her. His hands struck his legs in frustration. 

Shawn spun around. “What’s wrong?”

“My keys! I must have left them in my other coat!” He frowned. His amber eyes grew round and sad. “It’s in our room, I am so sorry.”

  
She smiled and kissed his cheek, “Well, I guess we will just have to wait out the party and continue this later. I think I know the perfect place to hunker down.”

 

~*~

 

Inside the tavern, Varric, Iron Bull, Cassandra, Sera, and Dorian, were perched around a table. They were engrossed in a highly exaggerated tale Varric was spinning about his days with Hawke back in Kirkwall. The others laughed with his fanciful story telling.

In the corner Leliana lightly tinkered away on a beautiful lyre. Cullen was sure she had never seen her do that before. Even though she talked about her days as a bard she seemed to not want to relive anything from her past including her music.

It made him glad to see that his fellow advisor was finally relaxing and maybe finally finding some happiness of her own.

Shawn stepped forward boldly into the room. “So I see some of you decided not to attend my party.” She teased with her hands on her hips. 

They all looked up at her, smiles dancing across their faces.

“Welcome to the real party!” Varric called to her. “Come have a seat! I was just about to deal a new hand in Wicked Grace.”

Shawn beamed, “I’m in!” She announced. “And so is Curly!”

Cullen rolled his eyes playfully, after the day he had put her through he didn’t mind risking losing all his clothes in a game of chance. She could tell him to do almost anything tonight.

They took their seats at the table.

“You in sister?” Varric called over to Leliana.

“Need I remind you? I am the Spymaster. It would be unfair!”

Varric laughed. “Sure, that’s just a title and we all know it. Why don’t you come over here and make things interesting!”

Leliana smiled at the challenge, “Very well. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She took the seat on the other side of Cullen. As she sat down she whispered to him, “ You wanted a simple get together with only those closest to the Inquisitor, no?”

Cullen looked over at Shawn who was smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen. Her arm was laced through his, and he couldn’t help but feel that this had been a pretty wonderful night after all.

The End


End file.
